


Genuine Smiles and Good Spirits

by thatcowchopkid



Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description, POV Third Person Omniscient, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcowchopkid/pseuds/thatcowchopkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're happy now...happier than than they were before. Who knew that cutting ties could be such a positive thing?<br/>[based off how happy James and Aleks have seemed since starting Cow Chop]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genuine Smiles and Good Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Hi! The content of this chapter was altered as of 1/01/17. There was a writing competition at my school (the last chance I'd get to be in one) and so I altered and entered this chapter into the Flash Fiction section (under 300 words) and GOT FIRST PLACE!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Ebony curls tucked under onyx cotton, sloe-eyed gaze caressing the passing landscape.  
With a face of olive and an expression of thought, he rests his chin on his palm, unshaven jaw pressing heavily on the backs of his long, thin digits.  
His chunky, scarlet wristwatch indicates the time; quarter to 7 in the evening. As the sun sets, the street lamps passing by are steadily being illuminated.

From beneath the sleeve of his greyscale jumper peeks a splash of pale colour; part of a bigger picture washing up towards his elbow.  
An unseen phial smashed and leaking toxicity, a figure of nightmares lurking nearby.  
One leg over the other, sitting upright for the sake of his back  
 _no shoes.  
_ They sit in the otherwise empty seat next to him, turquoise and dirty-white  
laces tucked neatly inside.  
_Size 11._

He's been savouring his gum for the past 20 minutes, chewing on autopilot.  
He flicks his tongue along his bottom lip. Spearmint mixes with lip balm.  
Strawberry: his favourite.  
He never leaves the house without it.

Tired from working, but he doesn't mind;  
his work is his play as long as he’s with friends.  
The bus is so silent you can hear people breathing softly  
_but he wouldn't know._  
Thin lips curled into a slight smile, head now resting back on the leather seat.  
Little white buds dangle limply from his ears, running into the jack port of his Samsung.

He is happy.  
He feels like he's in the right place now. Freed up to create what he loves and love what he creates.  
No more anxiety, no more masks  
_only genuine smiles and good spirits._  
He's found his peace and now only wonders how to help his loved ones find theirs'.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: If you would like to see the original version, I'm open to posting it again!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this different type of fic; feel free to let me know if you did!  
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next part.


End file.
